


Make Me Forget

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Draco wants to forget. Severus wants to help him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020





	Make Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> Humanveil - thank you for writing a wonderful Narcissa/Severus fic for me. I hope you like this!
> 
> Prompts include Draco/Severus, angst, emotional hurt/comfort, and post war. 
> 
> Thank you for reading

Draco came to Severus at night. It was barely a year after the war, and they had both survived. Somehow. 

Draco lived with Severus, but they didn’t see each other in the daylight. He was the ghost that haunted Severus’ attic. 

During the day, as Severus slaved over bubbling cauldrons, he heard Draco’s pacing footsteps overhead, creaking the floorboards, unsettling the dust. It was bloody annoying. 

Somehow things had changed between them. Draco trusted Severus now. He trusted Severus with his hopes, his fears. He reached for Severus when the tears came. 

Severus couldn’t get enough of Draco’s mouth. It was cruel but supple; Severus liked to sink his teeth into his bottom lip, tugging. He craved Draco’s quiet gasps, his trembling pants. 

Tonight, Draco came to Severus when he was asleep. It was dark and cold, and Severus had wrapped himself tightly in his duvet. Draco slipped into bed beside him and unraveled his cocoon. 

“Please,” Draco whispered, his face already wet with tears, his cock already pulsing with need. Severus gathered him into his arms and licked the salt from his lips. Severus loved the feeling of being half awake with his cock growing hard. 

“You’re okay,” Severus murmured. He swallowed Draco’s whimpers. 

“Tell me. I need to hear it again.”

Severus kissed his cheek, his ear. “You’re okay, Draco. The Dark Lord is dead. He will never come back.”

“How do you _know_?”

_Because I believe in the power of love_ , Severus wanted to say, but it was too mawkish. Instead he said: “Because his soul is in a million pieces and no one can come back from that.”

Draco shivered and pulled Severus closer. Their cocks brushed, and they both groaned. Severus pulled down Draco’s pyjamas and wrapped a hand around his young flesh. He pulled up Draco’s shirt, revealing those silver scars. He caressed where Potter had hurt Draco. 

“You’re safe,” Severus said, stroking his shaft. 

Draco arched. “Please,” he stuttered.

Severus quickened his hand. He kissed Draco deeply. “You’re brilliant, Draco. You will be successful. You will have power.”

“I want you.”

“Yes.” Severus pulled off his own nightshirt. He cast a lube spell and found Draco’s hole with his fingers. 

Draco’s breath stuttered. “ _Please_. I need you.”

Severus got into position, Draco’s long warm legs wrapped around him. He entered Draco, watching his face. Draco’s mouth dropped open and his eyes rolled up. 

Severus thrust, going slowly, gently. He kissed Draco, swallowing his moans. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Harder. Please - make me forget.” 

“Yes.” Severus understood. He completely understood. 

Severus grabbed Draco’s throat, squeezing, as he fucked him hard. He used his hold as leverage. 

Draco writhed. He stuttered and gasped, needing air. He turned pink all over, a few tears escaping his eyes. Severus sank his teeth into his shoulder.

“Come for me.”

Draco bared his teeth; he looked like he was in pain, like he could disappear. He twisted under Severus, trying to get away, needing more. Severus pounded into him, his knees burning against the sheets, his cocooning duvet forgotten on the floor. 

Draco spilled over Severus’ tugging fist, his mouth open in a silent shout. Severus couldn’t move; Draco was bearing down too much. 

Orgasm burned through Severus. It came over him quickly, violently, and he was trapped. 

“Fuck,” Draco said hoarsely, working his hips, milking him. Draco took his come, all of his come.

When it was all over, Draco cradled Severus in his arms and kissed his temple. He brushed Severus’ sweaty hair from his face. 

“I want to become a Potions Master like you,” Draco said.

“You will need to come down from the attic. I can teach you everything I know, but it will take diligence.”

“I know and I am ready.”

Severus smiled sleepily. Draco kissed him.


End file.
